1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and more specifically to an image forming apparatus provided with a unit drawably within a body of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus such as a copier and a printer is configured to form an image on a sheet conveyed to an image forming portion from a sheet storage portion and to discharge the sheet to which the image has been formed out of a body of the image forming apparatus (referred to an ‘image forming apparatus body’ or an ‘apparatus body’ hereinafter). Here, there is such an image forming apparatus configured to be able to draw out a unit drawably stored within the apparatus body in conducting such works as removal of a jammed sheet and replacement of component parts.
A sheet feed cassette may be cited as such a unit drawably provided within the apparatus body, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei. 7-128922 discloses an image forming apparatus configured to remove a jammed sheet, in a case where jamming occurs, by drawing a sheet feed cassette out of an apparatus body. As another unit, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-191400 discloses a reversal unit configured to convey a sheet on which an image has been formed on one surface thereof to an image forming portion again so that an image is formed on a back of the sheet. Then, in a case where the sheet jams, the reversal unit is drawn out of the apparatus body to remove the jammed sheet.
By the way, the conventional image forming apparatus is configured to lock the sheet feed cassette and the reversal unit within the apparatus body by a lock mechanism. Then, in the case where a sheet jams for example, the image forming apparatus is configured to remove the jammed sheet by drawing the unit out of the apparatus body after unlocking the lock mechanism by operating an unlocking member. However, in a case where the unlocking member is provided on a back of the apparatus body, it is unable to readily draw the unit out of the apparatus body because a user has to move to the back of the image forming apparatus and to operate the unlocking member in conducting an unjamming process.
Still further, conventionally, a procedure for removing a jammed sheet out of a conveying path for example is displayed on a display portion provided on an upper surface of the image forming apparatus so that such a process as an unjamming process is reliably conducted after drawing the unit out of the apparatus body. However, in the case where the user moves to the back side of the image forming apparatus to operate the unlocking member, there is a possibility that an erroneous operation is conducted because the user is unable to conduct the unjamming process while confirming the procedure displayed on the display portion.